Izumi Aoshima
is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. He is also part of the Committee at the festival. His specialty is ballet. Izumi's alter ego is , he is known as the Soldier of Calm and Wisdom and serves as the muse of his own brand, Serendipity Sailor. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Izumi Aoshima *'Japanese': 青島 和泉 *'Birthday': September 13th *'Zodiac': Virgo *'Birthplace': Mizugaoka *'Height': 1.80 cm *'Weight': 58 kg (15kg extra as RyuseiBlue) *'Blood Type': AB *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': I can see you. *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Reading books, chess and shogi **'Food': Okonomiyaki **'Dessert': Blueberries Tart **'Color': Sky blue **'Sport': Swimming **'Animal': Dolphin *'Fears': Lying, playing pranks *'Dreams': To become a ballet dancer/teacher *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Mercury **'Elemental': Ice / Water **'Modern Constellations': Delphinus **'Aura': Anchors, ship's wheels and snowflakes **'Brand': Serendipity Sailor **'Type': Cool **'Club': Ballet club **'Kirakiratter': @SailorIzuKun Appearance He is a young man with short azure blue hair that covers the left side of his face and baby blue eyes. Normally, he wears blue rimmed glasses, a dark blue sweater with cyan diamonds on it, a blue shirt, blue denim pants, and black loafers. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a blue necktie and purple blazer, indicating that he's from the Two Purple Stars class. Personality Izumi is described as timid, but brainy person who has IQ more than 300 intelligence. With his dancing as weapon, Izumi has good reflexes and is good at taking action, but too shy when he is around with girls in ballet lesson. Although shyness, he has a strong sense of responsibility who can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others like a caring brother-figure. Etymology - 青島 (aoshima) is a Japanese surname, meaning "blue island"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aoshima_(surname). - From Japanese 泉 (izumi) meaning "fountain, spring". This name can also be constructed from other combinations of kanji. https://www.behindthename.com/name/izumi. Ryusei Blue "Soldier of Calm and Wisdom, RyuseiBlue! Shall we dance?!" 穏やかと知恵の戦士、リューセイブルー！ 踊りませんか？！ Odayaka to chie no senshi, Ryūsei Burū! Odorimasen ka?! is the Gladiator alter ego of Izumi and one of the three A-Class warriors in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Calm and Wisdom. In order to transform, he needs the RyuseiChanger and his Serendipity Sailor's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Blue's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Blue's main weapon form of RyuseiBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Anchor Sea Coord, Ryusei Blue is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Anchor Trident Coord, Ryusei Blue is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Anchor Trident Coord and Navy Blue Sailor, Ryusei Blue is able to perform this attack. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Blue is able to perform this attack. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Blue's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Blue's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Blue's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Blue's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Blue's sub attacks. * - One of Ryusei Blue's sub attacks. * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six Stars Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Light Star Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six-Armed Stars Fists |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack Ryusei Blue performs alongside the other RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs the Anchor Trident for combination. * - An attack Blue performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Blue performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Izumi's voice actor, RAIKI has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with Masatomo Nakazawa, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi, who voices Daisuke Akashiro, Nagisa Izayoi, Hikari Harukawa, Chris Kurowaki, and Jun Akisato under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. *'This Quiet World' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!' (OP) *'METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~' (ED1) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED2) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!' (Meteorstars) *'Burn��Shine��Freeze❄️' (with Daisuke Akashiro and Nagisa Izayoi) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Virgo. *His auras are generally anchors and ship's wheel-shaped snowflakes. *He is a Cool-type Gladiator and his symbol are anchor and helm. *He resembles Minami Kaidou from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Both are strong sense of responsibility whose can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others plus they both practicing ballet. *His Kirakiratter is @SailorIzuKun. References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters